Boo
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: halloween fic


Title: Boo  
Fandom: Rizzoli and Isles  
Author: exquisitliltart  
Word Count: 2.400  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
Spoilers: nah  
Summary: Halloween fic

Maura and Jane sat huddled around a laptop viewing an interesting website:

"Come on, please? Jane asked. The desperation was apparent in her voice. She placed her hand on Maura's thigh and opened her brown eyes wide.

"I don't know Jane, I'm-hesitant." Maura pulled her hands into her chest and met Jane's gaze.

"Are you scared?" Jane needed to find out what was causing her reluctance and assure her.

"No, not scared; I'm just curious. I haven't researched this," Maura was undecided. This seemed way out of her comfort zone, but she didn't want to disappoint Jane.

"So you've never done it before?" Jane inquired, knowing what she did of Maura's past; it was completely possible she had never even entertained the idea.

"No, have you?"

"Yes, plenty of times." Jane rubbed her temple, attempting to convince her one more time.

"Come on, just say you'll go on the haunted hay rack ride with me- I'll probably be the only grown woman there," Jane asked once more.

Maura sighed, "Okay, yes - for you, I will."

Jane smiled wide, "Great! I'll pick you up tonight." Jane sprang up and tried to run out the morgue doors before Maura changed her mind.

"Jane, wait! What do I wear?" Maura bit her lip in worry.

"Something comfortable, like jeans and a sweatshirt…no heels," Jane grimaced, realizing she had never ever seen Maura wear anything close to what she had described.

Fall had swept in and cleared out the last remnants of summer. Orange and brown leaves littered the ground, and the night now had a crisp chill permeating through. It was officially sweatshirt weather and Jane loved it. However, Maura often mentioned how many of her favorite high fashion designers favored sleeveless as an aesthetic. Jane often mentioned how nice Maura looked in soft, form-fitting fancy sweaters.

When Jane arrived on Maura's step at 7pm, she shook her head in disapproval at Maura's wardrobe choice: a pencil skirt and silk blouse paired with Mary Janes.

"Maybe I wasn't clear: Jeans and a sweatshirt…even one of those nice sweaters you have would suffice. Maybe the hunter green one you wore to the fall picnic?" Jane suggested hopefully.

Maura hung her head and retreated to her closet. She knew Jane was right and she should just trust her clothing suggestions, but had a hard time fighting her natural urge to dress fabulously. Maura put on a pair of jeans and the hunter green sweater, located her only pair of casual shoes, and re-emerged to meet Jane's judgment, "Wow, perfect. That sweater is just…wow."

Maura smiled, knowing she made Jane happy and off they went. The Bloomsbury farm, where the haunted hayrack was located, was quite a way out of the city limits. Jane drove a little faster than usual, feeling a whisper of adrenaline as she waxed nostalgic about visiting the attraction when she was a kid, "Maura, you're going to love it- they have impressive special effects. The blood is so real looking, and they do a really great job popping out at you when you least expect it."

"Don't we see enough blood on a day to day basis?" Maura asked, still not able to picture what this event would be like.

"It's the spectacle- it's like theater. Just sit back and enjoy it," Jane said confidently, wanting to share her excitement in every way.

They pulled into the crowded gravel parking lot and made there way up a dark path into a maze-like line, divided off by fences of bailing twine. They entered the line behind some kids dressed like every major character from "Harry Potter."

"It's colder than I thought it would be, but it is beautiful out here away from the city," Maura shivered as a cold breeze cut through the air.

"I might have to pull the badge out and line jump if we are waiting out here too long," Jane peered ahead, trying to estimate the length of the wait, "Let me get you some hot cocoa."

Jane walked over to the concession stand before Maura could say a word and quickly returned with two Styrofoam cups of Swiss Miss topped with whipped cream. They stood in comfortable silence listening to the other patrons around them and slowly moving as the line crept forward.

Up ahead they heard some pre-pubescent voices screaming and the sound of a chainsaw being revved. A zombie lumberjack was taunting his way through the line, successfully scaring the crowd and causing wide smiles to erupt on most faces.

"See this is what I'm talking about," Jane said, getting psyched up for the thrills.

Maura raised her eyebrows skeptically, but couldn't help but be somewhat carried away by Jane's infectious enthusiasm. Maura tried to remember when she had last seen Jane so excited and decided this was it. The cocoa was long gone by the time they even got up far enough in line to see the façade of the haunted house where the sexy liquid latex painted lady demons were go-go dancing to Marilyn Manson tracks.

Maura shivered once again and Jane immediately enveloped her hands with her own, breathing warm air on them. Maura let out a happy sigh at Jane's gesture and Jane ran her hands up and down her arms to try and warm her further.

"Better?" Jane asked concern evident in her voice.

"Mmm, yes," Maura smiled up at her. She loved the moments when Jane doted on her. They finally arrived at the gate, where Jane paid their admission and they were ushered into a barn by an over enthusiastic vampire.

They were directed to a meandering, decrepit looking narrow hallway that soon plunged them into total darkness as they began down the hay covered path.

"Do you want to be the leader?" Jane asked, as they slowly made their way through.

"I can go first, as long as you hold on to me so I know you're still here," Maura said. Jane reached out for Maura's shoulder, but she re-directed to her hips. Jane hung on tight. The dark hallway got so narrow in some places they almost had to squeeze through sideways; other places it felt wide open. Maura edged her way along the wall, and soon they came to a patch of green light in a makeshift graveyard. A loud knocking gave them their first startle as a coffin busted open and a zombie popped out and lumbered toward them. Maura didn't scream, but her hands found Jane and pulled her closer. They picked up the pace and fled the graveyard leaving the zombie behind.

Once again they were in the dark and wandering. Maura ran into a wall and couldn't find the next passageway. Jane heard a growl from behind her and suddenly a flash of light illuminated a werewolf with huge fangs coming toward. Jane pushed on Maura's back in fear, and told her to hurry up. Maura tripped forward and Jane barely caught her, as they pushed forward to the next passage. Jane emitted a sound that Maura had never heard, a throaty giggle which caused Maura to giggle even harder as they moved through the dark maze to the next scene.

Now they were in a dim lit laboratory. Steam rose from a variety of mysterious beakers holding multi colored liquids. A figure in a lab coat was hovering over a body on the slab.

"This looks just like your lab, amazing!" Jane teased.

Frankenstein rose from the slab and started screaming at the women as they passed by. The scientist turned around to show the lab coat was covered in blood. He started laughing and shaking his head madly.

They high-tailed it out of there into the next room and Maura ran straight into a headless ghost who appeared out of nowhere. The whole room was decorated in black and white checkered and difficult to navigate. She backpedaled into Jane and screamed. Jane chuckled wrapping her hands more firmly around her.

"The ghost totally got you!" Jane said, her laugh dying in her throat as a two-headed hob-goblin ran up from behind and began chasing them. "Run!" Jane squeaked as she pushed Maura toward the door. They ran out into the cool air and discovered they were in the woods. They took a moment to calm down and stop laughing. Jane's eyes sparkled and Maura had a huge grin on her face. "What did you think of your first haunted house?" Jane asked eager to hear her response.

"I see why you wanted me to come, you were terrified!" Maura insisted.

"Was not! I was just holding on so tight so you wouldn't get too scared," Jane tried to defend herself.

"I think that ghost tried to touch my breast," Maura said defensively.

"Oh, that might have been me…" Jane said smirking. Maura hit her arm playfully and then looked ahead to assess the next phase.

A windy trail, marked with luminaries and a sign reading, "Warning: enter at your own risk" lay before them. They started down the impending path. Clues and signs tipped them off that the criminally insane had escaped from an asylum. A figure in an orange jumpsuit skipped down the path taunting them and then ran off into the woods. More escapees were perched above them in the trees, and called down at them yelling threats. The path was wider and better lit than the near total darkness of the barn, but Maura grasped Jane's hand for security as more people jumped out randomly attempting to scare them.

"This is just like work," Jane deadpanned as another crazy jumped out from the bushes taunting them with a knife.

"I'm enjoying it. This is a nice trail…" Maura commented as they walked on, mostly enjoying holding Jane's hand.

At the end of the trail the hayrack waited, and Jane helped Maura get onto it as they took a seat on hay bales with the other patrons. They waited for the final part of the experience to commence. The hayrack started to get more crowded as people made their way on board, and Jane and Maura kept moving closer together to allow others to sit. The driver started his introductory safety speech as the last couple boarded the ride.

"Make room for the late arrivals," the driver said as the couple looked around for somewhere to sit. Jane impulsively pulled Maura onto her lap and clasped her hands around her waist holding her tight. Maura sighed into her grip, feeling warm and protected in Jane's arms.

"I'm really glad you convinced me to come with you," Maura whispered as the tractor lurched into motion causing Jane to brace herself and Maura so they didn't fall off. The ride made its way across an open field and then into the woods where the trail became rough and bumpy.

Jane barely noticed the fire arch they passed under and the witch zip-lining across the trees. She was lost in the sensation of Maura bouncing up and down on her lap. There was an explosion, more goblins and a strobe light that left them nearly blinded. The other passengers screamed and awed appropriately but Jane and Maura were relatively quiet, focused on the immense feeling of heat that had generated between them. The

The ride pulled back to the parking lot, and neither woman wanted to move. They reluctantly got down from the hayrack and back to the car.

"Did you have fun?" Jane asked hopeful.

"I did. I had a great time. Do you think I could stay over at your house?" Maura asked sheepishly.

"You're not scared are you?" Jane smiled, knowing better.

"No, of course I'm not scared. I just thought it would be practical," Maura justified nervously.

"Yes, let's go before the guy with the chainsaw comes after us again," Jane unlocked the car and directed Maura inside.

"Do you want to carve a pumpkin?" Jane asked when they got back to her house. "I do realize you carve far more gross things up at work every day, so maybe a jack o lantern doesn't have the appeal…"

"No, no. I would love to. I've always wanted to and never have," Maura said pulling a gleaming scalpel from her purse.

"Geez, do you really carry one of those everywhere?" Jane asked making a face.

"Why yes, what if I need it?" Maura sliced into the pumpkin in a prim and expert way. She had the top off so fast Jane's head spun.

Jane scooped out the goop, and did a fake sneeze flinging some pumpkin guts at Maura.

"Jane!" Maura pouted through her smile, you're going to get pumpkin all over my clothes.

"I guess you better take them off in that case," Jane said as she tossed another clump at Maura.

Maura reached in for her own handle and sent it sailing back at Jane, hitting her right in the face.

"There how do you like it?" Maura said satisfied, watching Jane pulling the orange sticky strings off her face.

"I love it!" Jane announced and then commenced an intense free for all. That left them both gasping for breath and covered in pumpkin. They sunk to the kitchen floor out of exhaustion, and tried to recover. Jane put her pumpkin covered hand out offering a truce. Maura took it and they shook.

Jane looked at Maura's pumpkin covered outfit and hair, and sighed, "Well, at least most of it is on us and not the kitchen. Let's finish the Jack o lantern and then we'll clean up."

Jane helped Maura to her feet and offered her a dish towel. She picked up the scalpel and carved a perfect pumpkin face, while Jane got the candles. "Impressive," Jane complimented, as she lowered the lit candle into the pumpkin. Maura turned off the light so they could admire it. As she crossed the kitchen she slipped on the slick pumpkin covered floor and started to fall. Jane hurriedly caught her and propped her back up to her feet. Their eyes locked together, reflecting the glow cast from the pumpkin. Jane leaned forward, keeping her arms firmly around Maura, and blew out the pumpkin. "Let's get cleaned up and get to bed."

"Hmm, sounds like a great idea," Maura sighed making no move to leave Jane's arms, the memory of the earlier hayrack ride flooded back into her mind. "I'm really starting to enjoy Halloween."


End file.
